


Freuden in Fülle

by schreibwarenhandlung



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Credence ist erwachsen, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, aber es ist nur ein Spiel, nonstop dirty talk
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schreibwarenhandlung/pseuds/schreibwarenhandlung
Summary: Aber etwas ließ Credence keine Ruhe. Er musste es schnell sagen, bevor Graves' Hand ihm den Verstand raubte. "Mr. Graves", stieß er hervor, "Sie haben den Bauch dieses Mädchens gestreichelt. Warum?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> PWP, absolut keine Handlung. Nur kinky fantasies und missbrauchte Magie.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> Plotdetails in den End-Notes.

" _Incarcerus_ ", flüsterte Percival Graves.

Credence Barebone hatte sein Zeitgefühl verloren. Er lag auf dem Rücken, Arme und Beine gespreizt, seine Hand- und Fußgelenke mit magischen Seilen an den Bettpfosten fixiert. Es war, dachte er mit einem obszönen Schauder, die Parodie der Haltung eines Priesters, der sich vor dem Altar niederwirft – nur dass sich Credence auf den Rücken warf, vor dem unheiligsten Wesen, das ihm bekannt war, für ganz und gar sündige Zwecke.

_An einem ganz und gar sündigen Ort_.

Percival Graves' Schlafzimmer war mit dunklem Holz getäfelt, die Möbel waren aus altem, schwerem Holz und kunstvoll gedrechselt. Es war prachtvoll, Credence hatte nie etwas dergleichen gesehen. Aber in diesem Moment hatte er keinen Blick dafür, er konzentrierte sich auf seinen Atem, während Graves' Hand unablässig über seinen nackten Körper strich. Graves selbst hatte nur seinen Mantel abgelegt, abgesehen davon war er vollständig bekleidet in einem dunklen Anzug mit rotseidenem Futter. Er saß an der Bettkante, wie er es immer tat, und streichelte Credences nackte Haut. Der Zauberer hatte einen Whiskey-Tumbler in der Hand gehalten, jetzt hatte er das Glas beiseite gestellt und widmete sich nur mehr dem gefesselten Jungen. Und doch war etwas nicht so, wie es sein sollte: Credence fühlte, dass Graves nicht ganz bei der Sache war – sein Blick war verhangen, zerstreut, als ob ihm etwas durch den Kopf ginge, von dem Credence nichts wusste.

_Aber er hatte einen Verdacht._

An diesem Nachmittag, als Credence an der Kreuzung Broadway und West 120th Street gestanden war, um seine Flugblätter zu verteilen, hatte er an der Straßenecke gegenüber eine junge Prostituierte gesehen. Das war kein ungewöhnlicher Anblick, Credence hatte oft leicht bekleidete Mädchen gesehen, die in der Dämmerung auf der Straße auf Kundenfang gingen. Aber dieses Mädchen hatte Credences Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen, weil sie sich an Mr. Graves herangemacht hatte.

Es war so schnell gegangen, dass Credence nicht reagieren konnte.

Graves war um die Ecke gebogen, und die kleine, dunkelhaarige Nutte hatte sich ihm lächelnd in den Weg gestellt. Graves, das war das Merkwürdige daran, Graves hatte ebenfalls gelächelt und einen Moment lang den Arm um ihre Hüften gelegt. Credence hatte die beiden angestarrt, und dann, als sich das Mädchen umwandte, hatte er gesehen, dass ihr junger Körper schwanger war. Ein nicht zu übersehender Bauch wölbte sich unter ihrem dünnen Kleidchen, und Graves hatte lächelnd über die pralle Wölbung gestrichen, bevor er das Mädchen zur Seite schob und die Straße überquerte. _Auf die Seite, wo Credence stand_.

Credence fuhr sich mit der Zungenspitze über die trockenen Lippen. "Das war ein hübsches Mädchen", sagte er, "nicht wahr, Mr. Graves?"

Graves' Hand strich über Credences flachen Bauch. "Mädchen?", fragte er abwesend.

"Heute Nachmittag, Mr. Graves. Die Dirne, Mr. Graves. Sie haben Sie –"

"Die kleine Nutte?" Graves blickte auf, seine Augen trafen Credences Blick. "War sie hübsch? Ich weiß nicht mehr, Credence."

"Ich glaube schon, dass sie hübsch war", flüsterte der Junge. "Sie haben ihren Bauch gestreichelt, Mr. Graves, ich glaube, sie hat Ihnen gefallen."

Graves' Hand lag auf Credences Brust. "Nein, Credence", sagte er ernst. "Sie hat mir nicht gefallen. Ich schaue nicht auf Nutten und ich schaue nicht auf Mädchen."

Credence schwieg verlegen. Über seinen Hals und seine Brust breitete sich Wärme aus.

"Credence", sagte Graves, "warum sollte ich auf ein Mädchen schauen, wenn ich dich in meinem Bett habe?" Er richtete sich auf, sein Blick glitt über Credences nackten Körper und Credence wurde bewusst, wie entblößt er war, wie ausgeliefert Graves' Blicken – sein Schwanz, der weich und rosig auf seinem Oberschenkel lag, die kleine Öffnung seines Hinterns ungeschützt zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen. _Und er war nur ein magerer, unerfahrener Junge, den dieser schöne Mann auf der Straße aufgelesen hatte wie einen herrenlosen Streuner._

Als ob Graves seine Gedanken erraten hätte, legte er eine Hand auf Credences seidige Hoden und wiegte sie in seiner Hand. "Du schöner Junge", sagte er leise. " _Mein_ schöner Junge."

Credence errötete. Es war noch immer aufregend und ungewohnt, so liebevoll angesprochen zu werden, es erregte ihn fast mehr als die Hand auf seinem Geschlecht. Aber etwas ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Er musste es schnell sagen, bevor Graves' Hand ihm den Verstand raubte. "Mr. Graves", stieß er hervor, "Sie haben den Bauch dieses Mädchens gestreichelt, warum?"

Graves ließ seine Finger tiefer gleiten, bis zu Credences versteckter Öffnung. Unwillkürlich spreizte Credence seine Schenkel weiter, um ihm Zugang zu geben; Graves' Fingerkuppe kreiste über den empfindlichen Rand. Als ein Finger sich in Credences Körper presste, stöhnte der Junge leise auf. Der Schmerz ließ seinen Schwanz zucken.

Graves lachte leise. "Du bist die einzige Hure, die ich brauche, Credence. Wenn du dich sehen könntest, würdest du mich verstehen." Sein Finger schob sich tiefer, kreiste sanft. "Aber der Bauch dieses Mädchens hat mir gefallen, du hast recht. Ihr praller kleiner Bauch. Ihr _voller_ kleiner Bauch." Ein zweiter Finger schob sich neben den ersten und Credence wimmerte. "Jemand hat sie so gut und tief gefickt, dass er ihr den Bauch gefüllt hat." Graves Finger bewegten sich rhythmisch in und aus Credences Öffnung. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich schwanger ficken, Credence. Ich würde dir den Bauch so voll machen, dass es jeder sehen kann." Seine Finger glitten aus Credences Hintern und Credence gab einen Laut des Bedauerns von sich. Sein Schwanz hatte sich während Graves' Manöver steil aufgerichtet, er stand so hoch, dass er fast Credences Bauch berührte. Feuchtigkeit perlte daraus hervor. Aber Graves ignorierte ihn, er legte die Handfläche auf Credences Bauch und begann wieder, Kreise zu ziehen. Die Bewegung ließ die Haut des Jungen prickeln; wenn Graves' Daumen seinen Nabel berührte, durchzuckte es Credence wie ein elektrischer Schlag.

"Aber Mr. Graves", flüsterte er schließlich. Die Worte des Zauberers sickerten langsam in Credences Verstand; die kreisende Bewegung der Hand auf seinem Bauch bekam plötzlich eine andere Bedeutung, als streichelte Graves einen schwangeren Leib. "Ich kann von Ihnen nicht schwanger werden, Mr. Graves. Ich bin ein Junge."

"Ja, das bist du. Ein entzückender Junge." Graves hob die Hand und berührte Credences Lippen. "Mach den Mund auf", befahl er.

Credence gehorchte und Graves presste drei Finger gleichzeitig in seinen Mund. Credence wimmerte; er hob den Kopf, um seine Wange an Graves' Hand drücken zu können.

"Du bist ein Junge, aber du kommst zu mir, damit ich dich ausfülle. Du willst mich in deinem Mund und in deinem Hintern. Nicht wahr, Credence?"

Credence, rot vor Scham, den Mund voll mit Graves' Fingern, nickte. Graves zog lächelnd seine Hand zurück, aber er ließ einen gekrümmten Finger zwischen Credences Lippen, drückte seine Kieferknochen sanft auseinander. Speichel sickerte aus Credences Mund.

"Du bist ein schöner, braver Junge", wisperte Graves. "Ich möchte dich ficken, bis du prall und trächtig bist. Willst du nicht, dass ich dir den Bauch fülle?"

Credence stöhnte mit offenem Mund, Speichel tropfte auf sein Kinn. Sein Verstand hatte beim Wort _trächtig_ ausgesetzt. Graves griff mit der anderen Hand nach Credences Schwanz. Kaum dass er die Spitze berührte, schluchzte der Junge auf. Graves' Finger schlossen sich hart um den Schaft, knapp unter der Spitze. "Credence", sagte er, "ich werde dich füllen, von deiner Öffnung bis zu deinem Bauch. Du wirst so voll sein, dass sich dein Bauch nach außen wölbt, so süß und prall wie der Bauch der kleinen Nutte."

"Aber womit denn, Mr. Graves?" Credences Körper bebte in seinen Fesseln, er stieß seinen Schwanz hilflos in Graves' unkooperative Hand. "Womit wollen Sie mich füllen, Mr. Graves?"

 

Credences Beine waren fest geschlossen, Knöchel, Knie und Oberschenkel mit unsichtbaren Riemen eng aneinander geschnallt. Er fühlte sich wehrloser als zuvor, obwohl er nicht mehr so exponiert war – und er hatte Angst davor, was Graves mit seiner Magie anstellen würde. Die Vorstellung, sich Graves' perversem Zauber zu unterwerfen, war so blasphemisch, dass Credence wusste, er würde dafür zur Hölle fahren. _Und allein der Gedanke machte ihn schon wieder hart_.

"Du wirst ganz stillhalten, Credence", hatte Graves gesagt. "Du wirst nichts spüren als das Gefühl, von innen gedehnt und ausgefüllt zu werden."

"Wie wird die Magie sich anfühlen?"

Graves Hand strich über seine Stirn. "Du kannst sie mit deiner Vorstellungskraft beeinflussen", sagte er. "Schwer, warm und feucht wird sie in dir sein. Hab keine Angst, ich bin ja hier, während sie dich füllt." Er musterte Credence. "Ist dir kalt?"

Credence schloss die Augen. Das große Himmelbett war bequem und warm, aber er spürte die Kühle des Raumes auf seiner Haut. "Ja", sagte er. "Ein bisschen."

Graves machte eine Handbewegung und Credence hörte, wie das Feuer im Kamin aufflammte. Dann zog Graves eine dünne Decke über seinen gefesselten Körper. "So ist es besser", sagte er und lächelte. "Bist du bereit?"

"Ja, Mr. Graves."

Graves legte die Hand auf Credences Bauch und spreizte die Finger. Zuerst spürte Credence gar nichts. Dann, plötzlich, spürte er an der Außenseite seiner Rosette einen sanften Druck. Er hatte den Impuls, die Beine zu spreizen, aber seine Schenkel waren fest fixiert. Der sanfte, warme Druck an seiner Öffnung erhöhte sich, presste schließlich seinen Muskel auseinander und drang in seinen Körper. Er stöhnte und bog unwillkürlich seinen Rücken von der Matratze. Als ob die Bewegung dem Eindringen half, strömte mehr von der druckvollen Energie durch seine Öffnung. Credence spürte, wie er sich dehnte; es war anders, als gefickt zu werden, ein unablässig steigender Druck, der ihn weiter und weiter dehnte, während sich die warme, schwere Säule in ihm höher und höher schraubte.

"Credence", flüsterte Graves, "du wirst so prall sein, dass sich dein Bauch nicht mehr unter den Kleidern verstecken lässt. Alle Leute werden sehen, dass du ein hübscher Junge bist mit dem runden Bauch einer schwangeren Nutte. Wir werden im Central Park spazieren gehen, und wenn wir nebeneinander auf einer Bank sitzen, werde ich deinen Bauch streicheln. Gefällt dir das, Credence?"

Credence wimmerte. "Ja, Mr. Graves. _Oh Gott, ja_." Die magische Substanz hatte sich so weit in ihm ausgebreitet, dass er spürte, wie sich sein Bauch zu dehnen begann. "Aber werden die Leute keine Fragen stellen, Mr. Graves?"

"Das mag schon sein." Graves legte prüfend die Hand auf Credences Bauchdecke und rieb zärtliche Kreise über die gespannte Haut. "Jedermann soll sehen, dass mein Junge prall und trächtig ist. Jeder kann wissen, dass ich dich so oft in den Hintern gefickt habe, dass du voll bist von meinem Samen. Dass ich dich so voll gefickt habe, bis dein kleiner Bauch sich wölbt."

"Oh Gott, Mr. Graves!" Credence wand sich auf dem Bett, die Spannung in seinem Körper durchströmte ihn wie Energie. "Aber so etwas können Sie doch nicht sagen!"

"Warum denn nicht, Credence? Meinst du, dass es die braven Bürger bei ihrem Sonntagsspaziergang erschreckt?"

Credence stöhnte. Jetzt spürte er deutlich, wie sich sein Bauch aufwärts wölbte, sein flacher Leib bekam langsam Form. Graves streichelte lächelnd über die sanfte Kurve.

"Aber das können Sie den Leuten nicht sagen, Mr. Graves." Credence stöhnte wieder, spürte, dass sich die Energie in ihm bewegte.

"Was soll ich sonst sagen, mein schöner Junge?"

"Sie werden wirklich mit mir spazieren gehen, Mr. Graves? Am Sonntag im Central Park?"

"Aber natürlich, Credence. Ich gehe mit dir überall hin."

"Und Sie werden meinen Bauch streicheln, vor allen Leuten?"

"Ich werde allen Leuten sagen, dass du mein schöner Junge bist." Graves strich über die straffe Wölbung von Credences Körper. Sie war außen fest, aber wenn er die Handfläche dagegen presste spürte Credence, dass sie im Inneren weich und nachgiebig war.

"Sagen Sie den Leuten, dass ich Ihre Nutte bin, Mr. Graves. Und dass Sie mich so oft benutzen, wie Sie wollen. So oft, dass mein Bauch dick und rund davon ist." Credence unterbrach sich und stöhnte. Er war jetzt so prall, dass die Spitze seines Schwanzes fast die Unterseite seines Bauchs berührte.

"Ja, Credence", sagte Graves, "so werde ich es erklären, wenn du willst." Er tastete mit beiden Händen über den Bauch des Jungen. "Das ist genug", sagte er heiser, "sonst wird es zu viel für deinen hübschen Körper."

Credence ließ sich zurück sinken auf die Matratze. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie sehr sich sein Rücken und seine Oberschenkel verkrampft hatten. Er schloss die Augen und atmete ruhig. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, hob er den Kopf und sah er an sich herunter. "Heben Sie die Decke hoch, Mr. Graves", bat er.

Graves faltete die dünne Wolldecke zusammen, die er über Credence gebreitet hatte.

_"Oh"_ , wisperte Credence. Seine Beine waren noch immer gefesselt, seine Oberschenkel eng aneinander fixiert. Aber er konnte sie nicht sehen, weil sich sein Bauch voll und prall hochwölbte, obwohl er auf dem Rücken lag.

"Willst du dich aufsetzen?", fragte Graves.

"Oh ja", flüsterte Credence. Graves löste mit einem Zauberspruch zuerst die Fesseln seiner Handgelenke, die noch immer links und rechts an den Bettpfosten fixiert waren, und dann die Riemen, die Credences Beine zusammenschnallten. Es brauchte einen Moment, bis er wieder genügend Kraft hatte, um sich aufzurichten. Graves legte ihm die Hand auf den unteren Rücken, und Credence setzte sich mit halb abgewinkelten Knien auf.

" _Mr. Graves_ ", stöhnte er, als er das Gewicht um seine Körpermitte spürte. Sein Bauch war nicht _groß_ , nicht vergleichbar mit dem einer Schwangeren, aber die Wölbung war dennoch gut sichtbar und fühlte sich so schwer an, dass es Credence erregte. "Ich bin so voll, Mr. Graves. Mein Bauch ist so _voll_." Er bewegte seine Hüften vorsichtig hin und her.

"Du bist wunderschön, Credence."

"Aber wie werden Sie mich jetzt ficken, Mr. Graves? Ich habe keinen Platz mehr. Ich bin gefüllt bis zum Anschlag."

Graves fasste Credence unter dem Kinn. "Willst du denn, dass ich dich ficke?"

"Oh ja, Mr. Graves. Ich will nichts anderes, als von Ihnen gefickt zu werden. Ich brauche es." Er schämte sich, aber die Worte sprudelten aus ihm heraus, ohne dass er sie stoppen konnte. "Bitte", bat er hilflos. "Bitte ficken Sie mich, Mr. Graves."

Graves küsste ihn sanft. "Geh auf alle Viere, Credence. Zeig mir deinen Hintern."

Credence errötete, als er sich hinkniete und mit beiden Armen vor sich abstützte. Zum ersten Mal spürte das Gewicht seines Bauchs, wie er hinunterhing, und er schämte sich noch mehr. "Ich bin so dick", sagte er, "als wäre ich wirklich schwanger."

"Credence", sagte Graves, während er eine magische Flüssigkeit zwischen den Händen verrieb, "du bist nicht dick, du bist _voll_. Und ich werde dich noch mehr füllen, mit meinem Schwanz und mit meinem Samen." Er ließ etwas von der zähen Flüssigkeit auf Credences Öffnung tropfen, den Rest strich er über seinen Schwanz. Credence hatte gezuckt, als die Flüssigkeit seine Rosette berührte, aber jetzt, als Graves zwei Finger zugleich in seine Öffnung drückte, hielt er still.

Graves öffnete seine Finger, einmal, zweimal, bevor er ohne weitere Vorbereitung seinen Schwanz in Position brachte und die Spitze in Credences Öffnung drückte. Credence stöhnte. Er war von der magischen Substanz in seinem Inneren gut gedehnt, aber der weitere Druck durch Graves' Schwanz erregte ihn mehr als er für möglich gehalten hätte.

"Ich habe keinen Platz für Ihren Samen, Mr. Graves", sagte er unglücklich. "Er wird wieder aus mir herauslaufen."

"Du hast Platz genug, Credence." Graves glitt in ihn hinein, ohne lange zu pausieren. "Und wenn du wirklich zu voll bist für mich, dann möchte ich nichts lieber sehen als meinen Samen auf deinen Schenkeln." Er begann, Credence kräftiger zu ficken. "Ja", sagte er, "das will ich sehen, wie meine Flüssigkeit aus dir heraustropft, Credence, weil du zu voll bist, du kleine Nutte."

Credence ächzte. Er war gekommen, kaum dass Graves in ihm war, mit einem hilflosen Japsen, ohne dass Graves seinen Schwanz auch nur berührt hätte. Aber er wurde schon wieder hart; er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein praller Bauch sich mit jedem Stoß bewegte, als ob die Magie in seinem Inneren von Graves' Bewegungen manipuliert wurde. Oder vielleicht war das auch alles Einbildung - hatte Graves nicht gesagt, dass die Eigenschaften der Substanz von seiner eigenen Vorstellung abhängig waren?

Am Ende kam Graves heftig, pumpte seinen Samen tief in den Jungen, Stoß um Stoß in Credences Körper – und es blieb alles in ihm und füllte ihn weiter aus. Graves bestätigte das, nachdem er Credences Hinterbacken auseinandergedrückt und mit der Zunge prüfend über seine Rosette geleckt hatte: Es war alles, wo es sein sollte.

 

Credence lag erschöpft auf dem Rücken. "Werde ich jetzt immer so bleiben?", fragte er nach einer Weile. Das Gewicht seines gewölbten Bauches war wie ein ständiger, erregender Druck. Wenn er mit der Hand über die Wölbung strich, regte sich sein Schwanz. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das will. Ich könnte nur mehr ans Ficken denken, Mr. Graves."

Graves beugte sich über ihn und leckte über seine winzigen Nippel. " _Magie_ ", sagte er. "Es ist alles nur in deiner Vorstellung, Credence."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Graves verwendet Magie für perverse Zwecke und spielt ein Mpreg-Szenario mit Credence, das sich als pure Fantasie erweist. Dezentes Rimming.
> 
> tumblr: [schreibwarenhandlung](http://schreibwarenhandlung.tumblr.com).


End file.
